You Are My True Lover
by Kajune
Summary: Two teenagers meet, and fall in love. When the horrible pasts of both of them start interrupting their relationship, things just go down hill and may never come back up again. 6918
1. The Love Of Our Lives

**Title** : You Are My True Lover

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : Two teenagers meet, and fall in love. When the horrible pasts of both of them start interrupting their relationship, things just go down hill and may never come back up again. 6918

* * *

**The Love Of Our Lives**

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro, age 15, is a sex addict and alcoholic. He was left alone when his parents got killed by the Mafia, and from the age of 2 to 5, he was brutally raped and beaten day after day after day. Later he was sold to an old and hairy fat man, who beat him senseless for simply breathing at the wrong time. He spent two years with this man, and was almost convinced that he was this man's son. He came to accept reality again when the man learned that he was in fact, 'dirty', because of being raped. He was then sold again to a Gay couple and they raised him with love.

It was the only time he was shown any love.

Mukuro grew attached to this Gay couple very quickly, but when he learned that the husband of the two wanted nothing but his body, he stuck himself to his sweet mother. The two spent wonderful time together, and after a year, a group of gangsters robbed the house before killing the couple and kidnapping Mukuro. He was put up for sale yet again, and was bought in a few days.

A woman with very large breasts took him and had him work at her bar, to strip tease for Gay men. He was put in bed with someone five times a day, for the past six years. He soon grew a liking in having sex, and started sleeping with sexy women. However, still being scarred by his horrible past, Mukuro began to drink and for a week consumed drugs. He hated himself, but still showed a confident and seductive look to both men and women.

He has never topped a guy before, and refuses to do so.

After another a year of living a life of a corrupted teenager, Mukuro encountered a lonely teenaged boy. He was half asleep in streets when he was found, and by the way he looked, he had not eaten anything healthy for years. His hair was black and his eyes were light blue. He looked all messed up and all he had to wear was a long white dress. Mukuro immediately felt sorry for him and gave him 5 hundred yen, before walking off. He had the most strangest feeling during that moment, and after sometime he learned that he had fallen in love with the poor person.

Feeling a bit more happy with life, and eager to meet this person again without being looked at with disgust, Mukuro quitted being an alcoholic. He also ended his sex spree, and with the money he earned from all his services with the woman who bought him last, he rented a room in a nice apartment and started sorting himself out, for the next 2 months.

Name unknown.

This 14 years old teenager is without a living relative, and has been living on the streets all his life. He eats out of garbage and sleeps in dark alleys. Not once has anyone shown him love, just lust for his sexy body. Many men have attempted to rape him, but failed due to the teenager's quick actions; he throws everything in his reach at others to successfully get away. Which is why the only thing this black-haired teenager has managed to keep is his virginity, and although he isn't so happy that he still has it, he surely doesn't want to lose it.

While feeling a little ill and very hungry, one blue-haired teenaged boy found him, and showed him kindness. He was given 5 hundred yen, to his surprise, since it was a lot. After said teenager walked away, he quickly rushed to a near by shop to buy some snacks and some clean water. He rapidly becomes happier with the things he can afford, and while feeling eager to meet the kind person again, he finds himself falling madly in love with him, for the next 2 months.

* * *

_2 months later..._

Mukuro, now dressed in a white T-shirt and black trousers and white sneakers, heads out his new apartment to go to the place where he first saw that lonely boy. It has been sometime since he began fixing himself up with much effort. From being a dirty, shameless stripper, he is now a former alcoholic in love. Although time has gone by without hesitation, he does believe that the one he met that time is still there. Why? He just does.

Using his own two feet, Mukuro begins running as fast as he can towards that dark alley, and by luck, he does see who he expected to see. "Hey." He calls, catching the other's attention immediately. A smile appears on both of them when their eyes meet. Unlike last time, the dark-haired one looks much healthier now, though still not as much as himself. Mukuro shortens the distance between the two and kneels down before the somewhat sexy teenager. There is happiness in his eyes, which means he must still be grateful for what he did for him back then.

"How are you?" Mukuro asks, while gently caressing the dusty cheek of the other.

"Fine, and thank you for the money."

"No problem. What's your name?"

There's an awkward silence, and when the lonely boy shakes his head, Mukuro understands instantly that he has no name. Concerned, he starts thinking of what name to give him, since it would be rude to simply call him 'you', 'black-haired one', or something along the line.

It takes him only a short while to think of one, due to once meeting a man with a nice name, which he happily decides as his beloved's first name.

"Kyoya, would you like that as your first name?"

The nameless one smiles widely, clearly satisfied with the decision. Then, a thought pops up. "Can my last name be 'Hibari'?" He asks a bit shyly.

Mukuro, although a bit surprised, accepts. It does go well with the first name given, and it is clearly the best name for him, going by how his appearance is what would appear in one's head first when the name is thought of.

"Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro whispers, kind of aroused by the way it sounds. "How old are you?"

"About 14 years, and you?"

Mukuro chuckles a bit, kind of flattered by such a question. "I'm 15 years old."

"You're older than me, but you look much younger."

"Well, maybe we should clean you up and then you will definitely look younger than me."

Hibari blushes, but does accept the hand that is extended to him. He gets up, and is fairly touched with being taken straight to a place where he might be able to call 'home'.

* * *

Quietly, does Hibari sit on the comfy bed of an apartment room. He is afraid that he might be dirtying the sheets, but Mukuro was the one who told him to wait there, so he is trying not to think about it. He is however, curious about how does the other plan for him to shower. He said the words, 'we should clean him up'. 'We', he said. This thought embarrasses the teenager a lot, but like the other issue, he tries not to think about it.

He wants to trust someone for once, especially someone he knowingly loves.

The bathroom door suddenly opens, pushing him out of his thoughts, and comes into the bedroom is Mukuro, smiling oh-so joyfully at him. "The water is ready, you may go inside." Hibari steadily gets up, and slowly walks past Mukuro. When he stands only a few feet away from the tub, he looks back at Mukuro with worried eyes. "What is it?" Asks the older one.

"The door." He answers.

"I did say 'we', didn't I?"

Hibari's face darkens with pink. "But-"

"It's alright, I'm no pervert."

The problem isn't him being a pervert, it is Hibari's self-control. He is in love with Mukuro, as mentioned earlier, and he might not be able to stop himself from becoming aroused with the other being so close to his naked body. Without his knowledge, his legs begin to shake. "Kyoya?"

"Please, shut the door, I can't-"

"You really do think that I am a pervert."

"No! I-"

"Kyoya."

"...what?"

"...You're hard."

Hibari's body freezes. Has he really gotten _that_ turned on by his own thoughts? Carefully he looks down, and sees something sticking out from behind his long white dress. This is humiliating, it's making his face so red and he is now trying to cover it up with his bare hands.

"Kyoya."

Mukuro, also turned on by this sudden turn of events, approaches Hibari with lustful eyes and pulls the bottom of the dress up, revealing a bit more of those sexy legs. Hibari, shocked, moves away and looks at Mukuro with disbelief. "What are you doing?"

His gets his answer by looking into the eyes of Mukuro, that show how strongly he is wanted. He has seen himself in a mirror, and that exact same look has appeared in his own pair. It was only two hours before Mukuro came to him that he had seen such a sight.

Now realizing that their love is actually mutual, Hibari, consumed with emotions he has been spending with for 2 months, hesitantly slides the dress down his shoulders, revealing his naked body completely to Mukuro.

"I want you." He says, only to arouse the other so much that said other runs over to him and picks him up, before dipping him into the bathtub. Hibari rises his head up slightly from under the surface of the warm water to see Mukuro quickly undressing. His body is more fit than his own, but, what he soon sees makes him very unhappy.

Faint hickeys, allover Mukuro's chest.

After dropping the shirt, Mukuro takes a quick look at his partner only to notice the upset look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're...not a virgin?"

This question hurts Mukuro quite badly, as he starts to remember the marks that were left on his body by those men he was sold to. He doesn't know how to explain this, but he might as well answer the question. Truthfully, or not.

"No."

Hibari's face shows anger, just before he stands up and comes out of the tub. From the very beginning, his love interest was never his to have. Mukuro quickly grabs one of Hibari's wrists, and is given a death glare as a response. It is clear that the younger teenager's heart is broken by the news. "Kyoya please, it's not what you think."

Even though in his current state, he is more weak and fragile than Mukuro, Hibari is still able to forcibly pull his arm back and grab his dress, quickly holding before his exposed body. Mukuro doesn't mind this, but what he does mind and is upset about is this next turn of events.

"How many people have you picked up off the streets before me?"

"None, Kyoya I...I was raped."

Hibari stands in shock, and a part of him feels that it doesn't want to believe in this story more. Raped? The most nicest man he has ever met has had something taken from that he still has? Impossible, no, it is possible, but just too hard to believe.

"Please believe me, Kyoya. You shall be my lover, my only one."

A heavily silence breaks in, while the two teenagers slowly begin looking at each other lovingly. The dress is soon dropped, and both soon approach each other. The moment of love is now near, but suddenly slips away as fast as a bullet when a woman barges into the scene.

"Mukuro-san~! We have a son!"

This announcement shocks Mukuro, and angers Hibari.

**Reviews**


	2. The Departure and Recapture

**Title** : You Are My True Lover

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**The Departure and Recapture**

* * *

Shoulder-length, dark brown hair and blue eyes. A exceptionally beautiful, teenage girl. As with many of the young ladies found in bars, she was taken in as a bedmate. Upon realizing that her beloved hadn't simply left behind good memories, she didn't hesitate to let him know that when the time came.

She just didn't expect to have broken in on an extremely private moment.

The eyes she knew from the one who kissed her so tenderly once before, suddenly turns into fury a second after she notices the naked raven-haired, standing very close to her man. "You...!" He almost growls, as he rushes towards her and shoves her away, wishing utmost to have her leave as quickly as she came. It was unexpected, for her to find the father of her baby nearly having a 'session' with another male teenager.

The bathroom door is slammed right behind, and so she is left to choose on what to do next.

Her name, was Vitalia.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Mukuro, after having spent two months preparing himself for this encounter, has most likely had all his efforts wasted by the mere, unexpected arrival of a former fling. Although clearly successful in having changed the way he looks and acts for the better, Mukuro never came to think about fixing the problems around him. While carrying out his goal to become a better person, he only thought about himself and his new love; which turns out to be his biggest downfall.

"A...son?"

Hibari Kyoya - as named by Mukuro - looks on with a mixture of anger and sadness on his features. The hickeys on the other's chest briefly pushed them apart, only for this so-called kind person to painfully prove to him that he is truly no different...from all the perverts who have constantly attempted to rape him senseless.

"Hibari..."

Full of despair, Mukuro tries to mutter his loved one's name in hopes of making him understand, but no matter how he looks at it, it should be obvious even to a child that this situation is irreversible. How does he plan to explain of his past flings and misfortune? Would doing so even fix anything at all?

The true answer is, absolutely no.

In a fit of anger, Hibari charges at Mukuro - whose back is against the door - and attacks him. Mukuro does his best to defend himself by grabbing onto those wrists, using all the effort he can to avoid crushing them, as they begin to shake ferociously in order to likely kill the betrayer.

"You bastard! You liar! Using me...!"

Tears break out and drop down onto the floor, as part of the deep pain now scarred upon Hibari. The first ever to show concern, and gain his love, is a worthless being above all else. As the two struggle, Hibari manages to slap Mukuro powerfully across the cheek, then begins using his legs to attack Mukuro in everyway.

Usually he would hit back two times harder to anyone who dared to bruise him like that, but with this person being his first true love, Mukuro forces the arms away and grabs hold of Hibari; tears are trying to come out from his eyes too. "Hibari, listen to me! That woman is a liar! Not me!"

Hibari wants to believe it, oh so badly. He wants to accept a more beautiful truth that, Mukuro is his way out of a dreaded life. However, he can't keep denying things so easily. The hickeys and the woman should be enough to reveal just what kind of a liar Mukuro is. His quick advances, lustful eyes, although similar to his own, still reveal that Mukuro cares about his body a lot.

All too much, though.

The two teenagers continue to struggle, both hurt by what has now torn them apart. Who Mukuro was has managed to ruin their love for each other and lead Mukuro to eventually...failing to stop Hibari from leaving, along with the dress. A sorrowful struggle it was, but nothing could honestly be done about it. Hibari wasn't the type to be fooled even the slightest, probably because he has been through such experiences as much as Mukuro has been through tragedy.

"I love you, Hibari...Kyoya!"

Mukuro mutters, crying out tears by a bathroom wall as he does. The room is a bit of a mess now. The warm water of the bath tub is still there, awaiting for a person who shall never return. A wrecked soul Mukuro was, prior to his faithful meeting with the love of his life. After two precious months, things were suppose to be fixed.

Things were supposed...to be better.

Yet they never were.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The sound of hip-hop music and the sight of colorful flashing lights, fill the bar up with a party-like atmosphere. Customers who come here do wish to party, but not in the way where there requires a cake of some sort. Most men who enter this domain of a certain woman, only need sexy ladies or handsome guys to help them celebrate. It can be for a vacation, an accomplishment, or even just for fun. From rich to poor, from single to married, men come here to party like animals.

Though not all do, in said manner.

Sitting by the counter of a bar, which is usually occupied by the owner of this building, is one of the many attractive young ladies who serve those who lust for them. Curly black hair, dark brown eyes and fairly tan skin. The clothes being worn are quite revealing, with the long boots being the feature loved by particular customers.

If one looked closely at her face, it can be seen that she is of Japanese heritage.

"Moe~!" Another woman's voice calls, almost as if pleading. "Can you help with this guy?" With an elbow on the counter, her body facing her friend, another woman with dirty blonde hair and pink eyes appears, dressed in red unlike her blackish friend. Her skin is more light in color, and her face is also more round. If one stood close enough, the smell of fresh sweat can be noticed; a sign of recent activity.

With her other arm, the distressed girl points over to a very chubby man, currently enjoying a laugh with two other women, who are lying by his sides. Unlike this complaining one, they seem to be happy being near such a high-paying customer. Moe looks round and sees the man, her expression unchanging, instead remaining rather empty even after looking back.

"Mr. Tiburzio." Moe calmly says. "One of our main customers, a rough and cruel man as well."

Although the girl seems slightly more uninterested, the blonde-haired can't help but speaking with a worried look, "Can you please go satisfy him for me?" Moe's eyes remain looking down at the counter, but the other still continues to speak, to let out her own pain, "I find it impossible to do!"

Then, Moe looks up at her Italian companion with a calm face, and says, "Last time I tried, he turned me into a sort of horse while nearly killing me."

Moe stares at her friend, after having made such an honest statement, which causes a change of expression to the one listening; increasingly pale and frightened she has become. When Moe said that the man was 'mean' earlier, she didn't expect him to be as mean as he is described now, which is why the level of discomfort she feels has doubled. Although a regular, she has never noticed the customer before. However, the explanation given by Moe does explain the week-long bruises she once bore around her neck, but with that proof being of Mr. Tiburzio's cruel nature, only serves to frighten her greatly.

"Then what am I suppose to do!" She cries, with only the music preventing all others from hearing. "He wants 3 women, and you're one of our best!" She begins to shake her head in denial, revealing how stress has really gotten to her in this job. Unlike herself, Moe is still as calm as the more, 'normal' customers who usually long for rare drinks rather than women. "Vitalia has just given birth, and Melinia has been paid a fortune to work outside this place!"

Stripped off their best girls for the meantime, this young, unfortunately-needed girl is left lost with no way to avoid a fat man's clutches. Payment often comes first for some men, and he is sadly one of them. The weaker the performance, the bigger the pain, and that is also prior to any session too.

...or so she was told earlier.

Going by Moe's story, he is naturally a rough guy anyway, so there is no difference to when pain shall come for the failures.

"Go get a new girl to join us, if not a new guy." Moe suggests, as calmly as a woman could under the pressure of all beauties working here.

"Is he Gay!"

Since this bar also contains men serving those not liking women, it is only normal for them to attempt to recruit new ones, as well as new women. However, the excited look on the face of Moe's friend leaves her suspicious. A moment ago she looked completely lost, now, the look of hope can be seen sparkling in the other's eyes, whether or not there still remains despair on her face. Does it really help them if they instead gave a man to serve Mr. Tiburzio? If her friend, Paolina's reason for nearly changing her mood entirely is because she doesn't want anymore 'damaged' companions, then it can be understood.

However, they have been no cases in which a woman, including herself, has been left useless after serving the large man. Did Moe say too much about him? Did she make a misunderstanding? No. The pain which she gained from bowing to that ruthless customer has always told her clearly that luck spared her life, but how would sacrificing a man help?

Does Paolina carry no value in men at all?

In truth, Moe has no idea whether or not he-who-dares-try-to-kill-them, is Gay or not?

* * *

_Later..._

In a dark corner, both smelly and filthy, sits crying a broken heart, a teenaged boy in fact. As he lets the tears of sadness drive him to an undesirable amount of shame, three pretty women dressed in dark colors, from black, blue and red, approach him from behind, partly blocking the sun.

Words are muttered between the trio, with smiles on them all. Slowly, do they begin to approach the lonely one, and when he looks round to spot them, one then says, "Here's a handsome guy."


End file.
